dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Champa
|manga debut = "Goku Defeated" |anime debut = "I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Beerus' Race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = 200+ million years before Age 778Dragon Ball Super episode 5, "Showdown on King Kai's World! Goku vs. Beerus the Destroyer!", Beerus states he's lived for hundreds of millions years. |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = God of Destruction |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Beerus (twin brother) |Mentors = Vados (attendant) }} V-Jump #7, 2015 is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He's accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Vados. He's both the twin brother and constant rival of the God of Destruction of Universe 7, Beerus. Champa's the main antagonist of the Universe 6 Saga, but he becomes a supporting character in later sagas. Appearance Champa's a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with Vados, his attendant. Unlike Beerus and Whis, Champa and Vados have circles on their collars and sashes instead of diamonds. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which was pierced in his right ear unlike his twin, who wears it on his left, which is depicted in the anime. It was implied by Vados that Champa was once leaner than his current build but later gained more weight. Personality Much like his brother, Champa's very confident in his abilities and is rather indifferent to other people dying. At the same time, Champa's shown to be even lazier, often asking Vados to handle matters, which he, as a God of Destruction, should handle, for him. He's also shown to be underhanded and he cares little for rules and order, as he snuck into Universe 7 to collect its portion of the Super Dragon Balls set. Even more, he added various modifications in the Tournament of Destroyers to support his fighters. Champa tends to carry himself in a less-dignified manner compared to Beerus, as he tends to avoid answering questions that incriminate or embarrass him. Unlike Beerus, Champa has not been seen behaving in a very polite and sophisticated manner towards others when the time comes, further exemplifying his lack of emotional maturity. Champa is also shown to be very selfish and takes his rivalry with Beerus much more seriously. Even with the looming threat of being erased should he lose the Tournament of Power, Champa's main goal was to humiliate Beerus. He is also very selfish as upon learning of Universe 7's Earth providing Beerus with such wonderful food, Champa immediately voiced his desire to obtain the planet for himself. Like the most of other Supreme Kais and all other Gods of Destruction, Champa has a low tolerance for failure. Even more, he is a sore loser, going into a childish tantrum and making baseless accusations in hopes of getting his way. Champa is shown to have had a strong liking towards sweets, particularly in his drinks, which seems to be the driving reason for his heavier frame. Champa is also somewhat dimwitted compared to his brother as he fails to realize Goku and Vegeta were moving slowly due to the weighted training suits they were wearing causing him to underestimate their strength. Like the other Destroyers, Champa is shown to be fearfully respectful of Zeno. However, despite his pettiness, Champa nevertheless appears capable of possessing genuine respect and admiration; upon Hit's elimination by Jiren, rather than getting mad as he typically would, Champa instead proudly reassured Hit that he fought well and stated that his loss wouldn't be in vain and when Cabba was defeated by Frieza, Champa was only pissed off by Frieza's cruelty and showed how much he hated him. While he was willing to hire Frost, Champa shows dislike towards the latter's evil nature and felt no obligation to help him if he failed. While he and Beerus argue a lot, as he was about to be erased, Champa bid farewell to his brother, although it was in a mocking manner, it implied that Champa did at least possess some attachment to his brother. Furthermore, the moment he got revived with the Super Dragon Balls, despite the fact that he does not know which Universe was responsible for the wish, he assumed it was Beerus, showing his trust towards his own brother. Likewise, Champa's ego and emotional outburst overshadow his ability to calmly evaluate situations and form strategies to deal with the situation. For example, after he realized his universe could not win by knocking everyone out, he ordered his team to avoid unnecessary conflict and only engage Universe 7 to reduce their numbers so that Universe 6 can win by having the most warriors left at the end of the tournament. Biography Background Long ago on Champa's and Beerus' birthday, Champa was angry at Beerus for eating his Puff Puff fruit, with Beerus saying he ate it because it's his birthday too. Champa attacks Beerus with his God of Destruction's Menace technique which chases Beerus to a planet inhabited by a tribe of bird-like people. Beerus manages to deflect the blasts and dodges a kick from Champa which destroys the planet, killing its bird-like inhabitants. The two continue to fight throughout the universe, destroying multiple planets. Champa and Beerus are eventually stopped by their attendants for nearly destroying a universe. Champa and Beerus then make a compromise and agree to have food showdowns rather than fights. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. In the manga, at some point in time, Champa participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be canceled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down, who was furious. Since then Champa and the other Gods of Destruction had felt disdain towards Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga, Champa, and Vados are in Universe 7 and they sense Beerus and notices he is awake. They also notice that Beerus is in a battle and want to stay unnoticed by him. Champa and Vados start heading towards an unknown place and senses Beerus and Whis going to another planet. Champa is destroying planets in his brother's universe and is collecting mysterious orbs. However, they notice they are being watched by Old Kai and Kibito Kai, who spot them through a crystal ball. Instantly arriving on the Sacred World of the Kai, Champa is irritated that his conversation was being listened to and asks the Kais what they heard. Even though they deny hearing anything, Champa still finds them suspicious and leaves. As he is heading to look for more of the large Dragon Balls, Champa encounters the ship of Guarana - the Frieza Force's second strongest - the soldiers on board detect the large Dragon Ball and attempt to report back to HQ, but Champa destroys their ship. He and Vados then prepare to head home, but not before finding a souvenir for Beerus. This also made him indirectly responsible for the revival of Frieza and the events thereafter, as Guarana's last transmission, as well as his destruction, caused Sorbet and Tagoma to decide to try and locate the Earth Dragon Balls to revive Frieza in a last-ditch effort to restore the Frieza Force. Golden Frieza Saga Champa and Vados are in Universe 7 searching for a specific planet. Champa demands Vados to destroy the planet, but Vados wants Champa to do so. Champa gets angry, so Vados does it. The planet they had just destroyed is not the one they were looking for, so they continue their search for the planet. Universe 6 Saga Champa visits Beerus' Planet and wonders who Goku and Vegeta are, thinking they are new students. Vados explains to Goku and Vegeta that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Champa tells Whis to wake up Beerus for a duel of foods. Champa and Beerus exchange foods and wonders where Beerus got his delectable from and was told that he received it from Earth. Champa tries to remember if his universe had an Earth but asks Vados to search for it, in which she did. Vados explains to everyone that their universe has an Earth but the Earthlings are extinct due to a war. Champa then challenges Beerus in a Universe 6 and Universe 7 invitational tournament of five warriors from their universes and the winner has the seventh universe's Earth. Champa explains to Beerus if he won, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch Earths. However, if Beerus wins, Champa says he will give Beerus the balls but the last one is for him to find. The rules for the tournament were settled between them: the rules are the same as the World Martial Arts Tournament, the tournament will begin in one week of the 8th Solar Calendar (five Earth days). As Champa and Vados are leaving the planet, he thinks that Goku and Vegeta are just pushovers. Champa goes and uses a planet called, the Nameless Planet to create the arena for the tournament. Champa gets asked about his decision for picking his fighters by Vados. Champa recognizes that Vegeta and Goku are Saiyans and that he should get Saiyans himself. Champa later selects his warriors for his team. He finds the best warriors from his universe: Hit, Cabba, Frost, Botamo, and Auta Magetta. The day of the tournament, Champa is waiting for the arrival of Beerus and his group. As they arrive, Champa greets them and is pleased that they showed up. Beerus speaks to Champa about the Super Dragon Balls. Champa claims that Beerus knew of the Super Dragon Balls, so Beerus lets it slide because they're brothers. The written exam, requested by Vegeta, is beginning. Majin Buu is the only one to fail, so that leaves the tournament five on four in favor of Champa's team. Champa watches the first bout between Botamo and Goku, who Vados recognizes from being on Beerus' planet. Champa says he underestimated Goku's power but says that Botamo has something for Goku. When the battle ends between Botamo and Goku, Champa protests that Goku throwing Botamo out of the ring was cheating and that the round is reevaluated, but he was immediately turned down, as it was completely fair by the rules, and sits back down with a frustrated attitude. The next battle between Frost and Goku begins. As Champa watches the battle between Frost and Goku, he shows relative surprise to Frost's transformations. He asks Vados how she convinced Frost to join the tournament, and she replies by saying that if he won, Champa would support Frost in his goals, to which Champa was generally surprised with but ignored it and continued watching the match. When Goku lost after Frost used his Poison Needles, Champa is seen standing up and smiling with delight. When the battle between Piccolo and Frost begins, Champa sits and watch. While the battle goes on, Champa protests to the referee that Piccolo has been running around and not fighting Frost and that he should be disqualified, but Beerus lies and tells him that a referee has even higher power than a god in this tournament, and Champa simply sits back down again in frustration. When Frost disabled Piccolo with his poison needles once again and causes Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon to miss and shoot up in the air, Champa is seen smug and smiling with glee. When Jaco believes that Frost had some sort of weapon, he asks the referee to check Frost's body, and Champa immediately objects and yells those are useless accusations. Champa then reluctantly agrees, but if there is nothing, he will destroy Jaco. When the poison needles are revealed, Champa, along with Cabba, are shocked with the revelation, and both are even more surprised when Vados reveals that Frost is actually an underhanded space pirate who buys war-torn planets for a cheap price and then rebuilds them and sells them for a much higher price. Champa then gets upset at Vados for bringing such a malevolent person into the tournament, but Vados replies that Champa never asked to consider character, but rather to bring people who could simply win. Champa then prepares to destroy Frost for humiliating him with such a shameful act, but then Vegeta offers to fight Frost. At first, Champa objects, saying he wants to destroy Frost for humiliating him, but then Vados intervenes, saying that there would be a huge advantage for him, with Frost still being allowed to fight, and Piccolo being out of the tournament, and reminding Champa how upsetting it would be for him to lose to Beerus. Champa understands and tells Frost that if he wins, he will help him with all of his goals. During the fight of Hit against Goku, Champa told Hit to finish off Goku since his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken won't last much longer, Cabba told Champa that it would ruin Hit's pride, but Champa angrily tells him that it is a match between him and Beerus and that they are only pawns in the tournament which made Goku and Hit stare at him with a cold look, surprising him. After Hit lost the last match against Monaka on purpose giving Universe 7 their victory, Champa angrily prepares to wipe out his team for their failure and disobedience but he stopped from doing that as Vados warns him of Zeno's presence, which made him really scared. Champa and Beerus head immediately along with their attendants' to the ring and bow in respect for Zeno. During the latter's speech, Champa remained totally scared and nervous especially when Zeno jokingly suggested the appointment of new Gods of Destruction and also about Goku's careless behavior towards Zeno. After Zeno heads back home, Champa agreed to hand over his six Super Dragon Balls to Beerus as he was won the tournament and heads back home along with Vados. On their way home, Vados informs Champa that their Universe 6's Earth has been revived along with its inhabitants, which leads her to deduce that Beerus used the Super Dragon Balls for his twin brother's sake. Champa with a smile on his face, simply comments that Beerus always pisses him off as he always acts cheeky on his own. "Future" Trunks Saga In order to "cultivate the friendship" between himself and his brother, Champa calls Beerus and challenges him to a baseball game between Universe 6 and 7. However, Champa reveals to Vados that he tricked Beerus into accepting the game, only so that Champa could steal Earth's delicious food for himself and claims that he'll let someone else play in his place. Vados, however, tricks Champa into entering the game after she claims that Earth's food will be tastier after practicing sports, something that Champa believes in and decides to be part of the game, and asks Vados the rules of baseball before they arrive on Earth. At the baseball field on Universe 7's Earth, Champa's team, composed of Champa himself, Cabba, Botamo, Magetta, Vegeta and Goten (replacing Hit and Frost) prepare for the game. Champa states that getting in touch with Hit was too difficult when asked where he is. During the game, when Champa is up at bat, he tells Goku to pitch the ball with all his might, causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. When this turns out to be too much for him, Goku slows down his pitch and Champa is able to hit it, which goes into space, and is declared a foul. At the next pitch, Champa hits it and begins running the bases. However, Trunks fires an energy blast at the ball, which prevents Champa from getting a home run. Aggravated, Champa claims that Trunks cheated. Later in the game, when Yamcha runs the bases, Champa hits him in the knee, which Vados declares unfair. Later on, Champa throws the ball at Yamcha as he runs, and believes that he won the game. However, Yamcha is declared safe and Vados explains to him that he needed to be holding the ball to have Yamcha out. Champa mocks Yamcha and calls Beerus a wuss, causing the two brothers to clash and destroy the arena. Whis and Vados end the battle before it gets out of hand. On their way back to Universe 6, after losing, Champa claims that their team won't lose again. Champa and Vados later visit Universe 7's Earth and witness the battle between Goku and Hit. Champa wonders why Goku can't land a strike on Hit. Vados asks Champa if he knew the reason for Hit's Time-Skip being called by that name, and Champa claims it was because he stopped time. Vados, however, states that Hit wasn't stopping time, but actually "skipping" time, and Champa wonders what "skipping time" meant. After Vados's explanation, Champa comically states it was so amazing that he couldn't even understand. Champa comes to the conclusion that Goku will be a threat in the Tournament of Power, and claims that Vados was right in hiring Hit to assassinate Goku, believing it was her who hired Hit. Once the fight is over, Champa and Vados depart afterward as Goku's friends arrive. Universe Survival Saga Champa begins collecting the Super Dragon Balls once more, and gives the three that he has to the Grand Minister to use as prizes in the Tournament of Power. Champa appears alongside Vados and Fuwa, representing Universe 6 at the Zeno Expo. When Goku calls Zeno "Zen-chan", Champa becomes flustered by Goku's lack of respect. Champa watches the exhibition matches and is frightened after hearing the news that the losing universes in the tournament will be erased from existence. Champa also appears distressed upon learning that Vados will live on should Universe 6 lose. When Goku fights Bergamo in the final exhibition match, Champa boos him and notes how Goku's power is unfathomable. After the Zen Exhibition Matches are over, and the different universes are tasked to find 10 warriors to represent their universe in the tournament, Champa tells Vados that he wonders if Hit is one of 10 warriors before leaving to return to Universe 6. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, Champa holds a God of Destruction meeting after finding out the Supreme Kais did the same thing. During the Tournament of Power, Champa is impressed by Narirama's Super Survival Mode and is happy once Hit stopped him. Champa cheers on the Trio of Danger, annoying Beerus, saying that without Goku and Vegeta, Team Universe 7 will be easy to defeat. After Frost knocks out Krillin, Champa mocks Beerus, saying the countdown to Universe 7's erasure has started. Champa is angry once Botamo is knocked out, insulting the latter, saying he is a useless clod. During Hit and Dyspo's fight, Champa is scared that his Universe's strongest warrior might be defeated, however, he calms down once Goku helps Hit. He later gets worried when it appears that Frost is challenging Frieza, but cheers the duo on when Frieza seemingly betrays his universe and fights Gohan. He is left shocked and confused when Frieza knocks Frost out and later terrified when Zeno erases Frost for attempting to attack from outside the ring and threatens to erase all of Universe 6 if any of them try to cheat again. After Hit is defeated by Jiren, Champa is very proud of Hit and his best attempt on trying to find Jiren's weakness and was confident that Hit's efforts would go on to inspire the remaining warriors of Universe 6. He later orders the rest of his universe to only engage Universe 7 and focus on making sure their universe has the most fighters left. He cheers on Caulifla and Kale as they team up against Goku, and is delighted that their Potara fusion, Kefla is so powerful. However, he panics and is stunned when Goku once again reaches Ultra Instinct. After Kefla gets knocked out, Champa is forced to depend on his only two remaining warriors, Saonel and Pilina. Piccolo and Gohan's battle with Saonel and Pirina reaches a climax and ultimately the two Universe 6 Namekians were defeated, thus dooming Universe 6 to erasure. As the Zenos prepare to erase Universe 6, Champa comes to terms with his fate and calls out to Beerus, playfully making one final rude face at his brother before being wiped from existence. Champa, along with the rest of Universe 6 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Champa says out loud to himself that he won't say "thank you" to his brother. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga Champa makes a brief appearance at Zeno's Palace, reluctantly playing a game of hide and seek along with the two Zeno and his brother Beerus. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Champa makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions the Tournament of Power. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''That Time I Got Reincarnated as Yamcha'' At some point after the Tournament of Destroyers but before the Tournament of Power, Beerus and Champa hold a Reincarnation Game, with Beerus betting on Yamcha, while Champa bets on Chiatozu. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Hero Colosseum Saga At the beginning of the story for the Hero Colosseum, Champa and Beerus are in space above the Earth arguing about the best topping for a fried egg. Beerus argues it is ketchup while Champa argues it is a sprinkling of sugar. Beerus asks if he child due to his tendency to sweetening everything that goes in his mouth, however, Champa argues Beerus has no taste as putting ketchup on something will only make it taste like ketchup. Beerus calls him an idiot, however, Champa retorts only idiots call people idiots, only for Beerus to point out Champa said idiot three times which proves Champa is the idiot. Champa tells him to quit counting how many times he says idiot and calls Beerus a jerk after almost saying "idiot" a fourth time. The two then argue on how to settle the matter, with Champa suggesting baseball only for Beerus to point out it almost came to blows the last time. Before their argument can lead to a fight Whis and Vados step in with Vados suggesting trying Chili Oil as a topping, while Whis suggests Yakiniku sauce, which both Beerus and Champa agree to try ending their argument for the time being. Vados says the two of them are simply impossible which Whis agrees before stating they have to find a way to get a handle on the situation or the brothers' rivalry could spell trouble for both Universe 6 & 7. Power ;Manga and Anime Champa is trained by Vados, making him incredibly powerful. After Team Universe 6 is defeated by Team Universe 7, Champa prepares to destroy his team for their failure, confident that not even Hit's Time-Skip or Cabba's Super Saiyan will be able to stand up to him. He is only stopped from wiping out his team by Zeno's arrival. While having the same position of power as his brother, Vados says it should be obvious from the builds of Champa and Beerus to see who is stronger, thus implying that Beerus is stronger. This is further supported when Beerus laughs at the idea of Champa asking to fight him. When Beerus and Champa once engaged in a clash, with his physical strength alone, Champa possesses enough power to destroy multiple planets in succession just by punching their surface with seemingly minimal effort. Early in the fight he is also shown to be able to fire energy spheres capable of chasing an opponent with Champa claiming they would follow Beerus wherever he goes which is supported when they follow Beerus to a nearby planet, forcing Beerus to resort to deflecting them instead of continuing to dodge them showing that he at least has some skill as a fighter. When the two were both about to clash with their Spheres of Destruction, it was implied that the universe they were fighting in would be destroyed if not for Vados and Whis knocking them both out. Likewise, during another sibling scuffle, their destructive energy begins to destroy both the Sixth and Seventh Universe, requiring Whis and Vados to step in again. In the anime, it was also revealed that his overweight frame also causes him to have had low stamina, unable to continuously move about for long periods of time before getting exhausted. While Vados states that it is obvious who is more powerful, Champa was shown to give Beerus a significant challenge several times, as seen when he and Beerus were bickering about the rules of baseball and fought in hand-to-hand combat. Both appeared to be about equal in power, as seen with their several bruises and cuts on their face. This implies that in terms of raw power, both fighters are equal, but in stamina, Beerus is superior to Champa. This was shown after an extended battle of rock-paper-scissors, Champa's hand grew very sore while Beerus remained unfazed. During the Zen Expo in the manga, Champa prior to fighting notes he has not trained for decades, however despite this he is shown to have had the advantage when fighting Sidra. Near the end of the match, he was one of the defeated Destroyers as only Quitela and Beerus were left standing. When watching the fight between Hit and Dyspo in Tournament of Power, Champa was unable to see Dyspo's movements when he was using Light Bullet. As with all Gods of Destruction, Champa was incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Vados. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Champa ranks as a nine out of twelve, it also notes that he was roughly as powerful as Beerus. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of Energy Wave. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – Used by Champa to wipe out Guarana and his soldiers. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – An energy barrage technique used by Champa as one of his Super Skills in ''Xenoverse 2. *'God of Destruction's Menace' - An energy barrage technique used by Champa during his battle with Beerus in the Dragon Ball Super manga where he charges an energy sphere in a manner similar to a Kamehameha, then throws the sphere which breaks apart into 4 energy spheres which he can control in a manner similar to the Spirit Ball or Death Saucer. Champa uses it against Beerus during the flashback of their battle in the manga, though Beerus dodges the attack and deflects the blasts when they follow him to a nearby planet. *'God of Destruction's Roar' - Champa unleashes a powerful Kiai scream that forces his opponents to guard. However, he must be careful as he will tire himself out if he screams for too long. One of Champa's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Sphere of Destruction' – Champa's ultimate attack, he and his brother both prepare to use it against each other during their battle, however they are knocked out by their attendants before they can do so. **'Chaotic Sphere of Destruction' - Another version of the Sphere of Destruction that is used by Champa. It is his super attack in Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Champa possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - As a God of Destruction, Champa possesses the ability to give some of his energy to others in the form of an energy sphere capable of destroying other Gods or deceased individuals. However, as it is only a fraction of his power the energy can be contained or destroyed by other powerful beings, Gods of Destruction, or those who possess Godly ki though destroying it is extremely difficult unless one is a God of Destruction. *'Life Link' - Champa's and Fuwa's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Champa and Fuwa represent. *'Punishment of the God of Destruction'- Champa's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'God of Destruction' - A passive Skill used by Champa that grants 30% extra damage to his attacks in Dragon Ball Fusions. He shares this skill with his brother Beerus indicating it likely represents their official status as Gods of Destruction. *'Capricious' - A passive skill used by Champa that causes his stats to change with every turn in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Champa fires a powerful energy wave from his right hand. One of Champa's Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Sledgehammer'- A physical technique where Champa cups his hands together and reels back, then slams his fists on the opponent. One of Champa's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging technique used by Champa as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Explosive Wave' - Champa unleashes a burst of ki in all directions. Champa's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Champa makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Champa appears as a DLC character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In a special quote with Whis, he admits enjoying fighting against him. Voice Actors *Japanese: Mitsuo Iwata *English: **Funimation dub: Jason Liebrecht **Bang Zoom! dub: Kirk Thornton *French dub: Marc Brétonnière *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Quimbé **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Júnior Nannetti *Spanish: **Castilian Spanish dub: Paco Prieto **Latin American Spanish dub: Martín Soto *Italian dub: Matteo Zanotti (eps. 15-25), Matteo Brusamonti (ep. 28 onwards) *Hebrew dub: Eli Lulai *Polish dub: Michał Konarski *Greek dub: Pimis Petrou Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Champa vs. Beerus ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Champa vs. Beerus *Champa vs. Beerus ;Manga *Champa vs. Iwan vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arak vs. Beerus vs. Liqueur (Base/Nine-Tails) vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Giin Trivia *Champa's name seems to come from "'champa'gne", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *In the Super Star Guide, a mini-comic features Beerus disguised as Champa. The disguise is the result of Beerus wearing Champa's clothing and having Whis inflate his body, making him look identical to his brother. This would seem to indicate that Champa probably looked a lot like Beerus were it not for his weight. *Interestingly, Fuwa whom Champa was life linked is also overweight which is in contrast to their Universe 7 counterparts (Beerus & Shin) who have more healthy physiques. Gallery See also *Champa (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Champa ja:シャンパ ca:Champa fr:Champa pt-br:Champa es:Champa Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have been Erased